


IAnthony: Like It Matters

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Funny, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, smosh - Freeform, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony did something they both have implications on doing again, but what exactly is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Like It Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I kind of like this one. I'm proud of it. x

Like it matters.  
It doesn't. At least, it didn't to them. Ian and Anthony didn't care.  
It was a mistake. Granted a pretty good and slightly funny mistake, but still, it was accidental.  
"You suck at platformers," Anthony joked as they went through levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii.  
"I know that, so why am I playing?" Ian shot back with a laugh.  
"It's fun to watch you die."  
"Douche."  
"Douche-nugget."  
"Emo douche-nugget."  
"Bowl-haired douche-nugget." Anthony laughed.  
"Where are you going? Get Yoshi!"  
"I'm trying, man!" Ian told him as he concentrated on moving Luigi towards the Yoshi until he saw his last life wasted down a chasm.  
"You died again!" Anthony pointed out.  
"I know. Now I'm going to make you die with the annoying clown noise." Ian pressed the 2 button multiple times, trying to make Anthony die. Finally, Anthony collected 100 coins and Ian was back in the game.  
"Hey, man, can I ask you something?" Ian said as he picked up the Wii remote.  
"Shoot," Anthony replied.  
"You think we're pushing this aside too much?"  
"I don't think so. Do you?"  
"Maybe a little."  
"Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?" Anthony teased.  
"Be a little serious, dude."  
"Okay, fine. Come on, we've pushed away way worse things and it was okay. I don't remember that crap, but I know it was bad or something. We literally live in the same house, been friends since middle school. It shouldn't be hard to get past this."  
"How insightful," Ian joked.  
"Thank you, thank you, and goodnight. Hey, why are we talking about this, anyways?"  
"I was curious how you felt about it." Ian sighed. "I better not get boobs from talking all girly like this."  
"Yeah," Anthony said, too concentrated to joke around.  
The level ended after a few more silent minutes of pressing buttons and not blinking before Anthony finally gave his hands a rest from the game and leaned back on the couch. Ian did the same and sighed again.  
"What now?" Anthony asked, laughing a bit.  
"Just thinking," Ian said. "Would you, like, ever do it again?" Anthony shrugged.  
"Maybe," he replied half-heartedly, "if I was in the mood for that." Ian laughed.  
"In the mood?"  
"I wouldn't do it if I was really freaking pissed at you."  
"Touché. I probably wouldn't, either."  
"But you'd still do it again."  
"Probably." Anthony sat up.  
"Why don't we?"  
"Now?" Anthony shrugged.  
"Why not?"  
"I didn't say we couldn't." Anthony stood and smiled.  
"Let's do it, then." An idea clicked in his brain. "You know, maybe we can show all the fans." Ian groaned and laughed.  
"Oh, I just know what's going to happen." Anthony went to grab the camera as Ian went into the kitchen. When Anthony came back, the video began.  
"Hey, guys, so we know we don't do this very often," Anthony started, "but the idea came from something that happened last week."  
"Yeah," Ian added. "There's actually been a few suggestions for us to do it, and it happened on mistake, but it turns out we are willing to do it again, this time for all of you."  
"Ready?" Anthony asked as he got he and Ian both in the frame.  
"Let's do this."  
And Ian turned to Anthony.  
Then walked past him to the fridge and grabbed some food. Anthony filmed, then gasped in some kind of sudden realization.  
"Holy crap, dude. I just had a thought," he said. "I think a lot of people think we might be talking about something else."  
"Don't even," was all Ian said as he laughed.  
"We're not making out for you!" Anthony stated clearly to the camera.  
"Maybe," Ian joked.  
"Yeah, no." Ian made an exaggerated sad face.  
"Did we even say what we were doing?" he asked.  
"Oh, yeah," Anthony laughed and looked at the camera. "I gave Ian a drink I made from stuff in our fridge as a joke and he got me back for it by giving me an expired glass of milk with sour cream. So now, we're going to make crappy drinks for each other and have the other person drink the whole glass."  
"I'm kind of afraid of what's going to be in my glass," Ian said as he kept Anthony from seeing his work in progress.  
"Like it matters," Anthony joked. "We'll live."  
After a horrifying session of food that didn't go with other food, Anthony stopped the video.  
"I'm going to go kill myself now," Anthony joked innocently as he groaned and leaned against the counter.  
"That would suck," Ian pointed out. "Who else is supposed to beat me at Mario?"  
"I don't know, like, everyone else in the world?" Ian laughed and looked down at his feet for a moment. "What?"  
"Remember that one time a couple weeks ago?"  
"What time- No. Oh, you're thinking of that time?" Anthony laughed.  
"Yeah, when I... And you..." Ian couldn't finish over his giggling. Finally, it stopped and Ian was left smiling into space.  
"What're you doing now?" Anthony asked, causing Ian to shrug.  
"I don't know. Thinking I'd probably want to do that thing that we did two weeks ago again."  
"That?"  
"Yeah. So? I'm allowed to want to." Anthony just laughed. "What about you, Mr. Laugh-A-Lot?"  
"Yeah, I'd do it again," Anthony decided.  
"Let's do it."  
"Yeah- Wait, now?"  
"Sure." Anthony thought for a second.  
"Dude."  
"What?"  
"This is literally the conversation we were having earlier."  
"I noticed."  
"Okay." He stood straight. "Come here." Ian walked forward.  
All they did was kiss. Nothing particularly special, fancy, or mind-blowing. Just a kiss.  
"Mario?" Ian said when he pulled away.  
"Like it matters anymore," Anthony laughed, and kissed Ian again. "Maybe you'll live this time."


End file.
